


Not a Bad Comeback

by zrysx



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, jarvis is the best security system, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrysx/pseuds/zrysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter brings his boyfriend Harry over to meet his dad's. It doesn't really go well. Based off of an art on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first superfamily fiction. It is based off an art off tumblr by mandylasers. Also the only references I used was from the art this is inspired by, so sorry if stuff wasn't right. Also I hope I got the characters personality's down good enough. And the ending. Don't worry I am sure Harry's fine. I made up the security system for the tower (idk please don't ask) and where he landed (he had to land somewhere).

"I don't know about this Harry" Peter said to his boyfriend Harry Osborn as they took the elevator ride up to his and his dad's place in Stark Tower.

"Pete don't worry. It won't be as bad as you think". Harry gently grabbed Peter's hand and laced his fingers with his own. It was Harry's way of offering some comfort to his boyfriend, but it didn't seem to help.

Peter was extremely nervous to see his dad's since he was pretty much introducing them to his boyfriend Harry Osborn. The son of Norman Osborn of Oscorp Industries, and his father, Tony Stark, pretty much was not a huge fan of Oscorp.

Peter hadn't discussed with his dad's prior that he was dating someone or that it was a guy, He just said he had a friend he wanted them to both meet. However, they did try to coax more information out of him. Peter was glad he held out as long as he did, waiting for the right moment.

Today seemed alright since his dad's were both home and not out saving the world or away on some important Avengers and/or SHIELD business.

The elevator stopped finally at the top of Stark tower. It opened and Peter and Harry walked out into the large living area. Peter still holding onto Harry's hand, dragged him closer into the living space.

"JARVIS, are my dad's here?" Peter asked the A.I. since it seemed very quiet in the tower. Peter was hoping to have lucked out and his dad's were busy elsewhere.

"Yes Master Peter, Mister Stark and Mister Rogers are in the workshop," JARVIS added politely. "Would you like me to let them know you need them?"

"Yeah that would be great JARVIS." Peter took a seat with Harry on the couch. He was trying to get a moment of peace before he told his dad's about his boyfriend. Pops might be alright with Harry being his boyfriend, but Dad was a whole other issue.

"Peter it's going to be fine." Harry leaned in a whispered into Peter's ear. His voice was low and his breath against his ear made Peter shiver a bit. However, there was no time for any lovey-dovey stuff. It would have to be for later.

"Yeah hopefully." Peter mumbled and took a quick look at his boyfriend. He wished he was as calm and composed as him right now.

Peter turned his head at the approaching sounds of his dad's walking this way. Peter let go of Harry's hand so he could get up and stand in front of him. He wanted to shield Harry from his dad's likely freak-out over his boyfriend choice.

"Tony you can finish working on it later, " Steve said, still trying to comfort his husband. He was working on a new enhancement for the Iron Man suit, but JARVIS interrupting them has put his break through on hold. It shouldn't be a problem. Tony can work later, but right now Peter needed to see them.

"But I was so close to getting it to work," Tony whined as he glanced back at his husband. They both had not yet focused their attention on Peter and his guest.

"Well our son needs to talk to us." Steve declared, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Steve and Tony finally looked up at Peter.

"Hey Dads" Peter said softly, fiddling with his fingers clasped together with his hands.

"Hey son what's going on?" Tony said, sounding slightly annoyed, likely from the fact he was pulled from his workshop, but grinning nonetheless at his son playfully. However the grin slowly disappeared when he noticed the boy behind Peter. Steve just kept a smile on his face as usual, but he seemed to have already noticed the boy before Tony, he was just waiting for Peter to continue.

Peter took one last breathe and decided to come clean. "Dad, Pop. There's someone I want you to meet".

His dad's remained silent waiting for Peter to continue, but this is where Peter started to choke up.

"This is...uh...this is my um..." Peter felt his face get hot and probably already turning a bright red. He felt his throat closing up. This wasn't good.

Lucky (or maybe unlucky) for Peter, his boyfriend came to his rescue. Harry stepped next to Peter and put a reassuring hand on the small of his back. "Hi, I'm Harry Osborn. I'm Peter's boyfriend.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and any evidence he grinned before was gone. Steve wasn't smiling either, but instead of anger, his face had traces of surprise and concern. He had a small feeling deep down that Peter's friend he wanted them to meet was more than just a friend.

Still one thing that Steve and Tony were doing that was in sync with one another was staring at Peter, even with different expressions.

'Stop looking at me like that'. Peter thought as he tried to keep his gaze away from his dad's.

Tony finally stepped forward so he was in front of Harry.

"I thought I recognized you," Tony said shaking a finger towards him, smirking slightly but otherwise keeping an uninterested face. "Yes, Harry Osborn of Oscorp Industries. I'd say it is a pleasure, but I would be lying".

"Tony" Steve warned, but Tony continued.

"No, no please seriously I just have a question. Regarding your father's research if you don't mind me asking?" Tony explained towards Harry.

"No please go ahead". Harry insisted, as he crossed his arms, waiting for him to take his best shot.

"Thank you. So your father has a rather impressive track record." Tony started out, putting emphasis on 'impressive'. He might as well have sarcasm flashing on his shirt right under the arc reactor.

Peter was groaning and silently begging his dad to stop.

"Tony" Steve added again, this time his voice getting slightly more agitated, but Tony kept going.

"So exactly how many reservoirs has he filled with highly toxic waste from his "research"?" Tony asked, using air quotes at the end when he said 'research'.

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed horrified at what his dad was insinuating.

Tony looked at him and just shrugged. "I'm just curious".

"No it's quite alright Peter." Harry turned towards his boyfriend and raised his hand in a gesture to let him know it was alright. And also to let him know he would handle this. He turned back around to face his boyfriend's dad and crossed his arms.

"That's an interesting question and to answer that not many. Regarding your track record, I'd say about the same amount of times you actually knew the name of the hung over trollop you were about to toss out of your bedroom".

Peter and Steve's mouths were gaped wide open in shock at what Harry just said. Tony, however was speechless, but right now was really more angry. He stared at the Osborn kid briefly contemplating what to do and staring daggers at him. Then it hit him. A brilliant comeback for that snarky comment.

"JARVIS! Security breach!" Tony called out to the A.I.

"What?" Harry said, confused at what Tony obviously just said. Steve and Peter just stood silently, confused as well.

"Of course sir". JARVIS added to Tony's command.

Before anyone knew it, a pair of long robotic arms extended from the ceiling and grabbed Harry. The windows automatically opened up in the process.

"W-What is this-" Before he could finish, the robotic arms threw Harry out.

Peter went to the open window trying to locate his boyfriend. He saw that he was shot into a nearby fountain outside the tower. He seemed okay, but soaking wet.

Peter turned around to his dad, horrified at him throwing his boyfriend out the window. Tony was already pouring himself a drink and saw Peter looking at him. He just stared back.

"What? I mean the kid didn't have a bad comeback, but JARVIS is the best comeback. Right JARVIS?"

"Of course sir." The A.I. repeated politely once again.


End file.
